


The Return

by CassandraStarflower



Category: W.I.T.C.H.
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, F/M, i will make matt and nigel a tag dammit, i've been told this is good, they're best friends why isn't it a thing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-28 02:21:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15038552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CassandraStarflower/pseuds/CassandraStarflower
Summary: Things are settling down after the battle with Cedric(Z is for Zenith). The Guardians, exhausted, just want to relax. However, an old set of enemies has managed to resurface and gather allies, leaving the Guardians and Regents bewildered and their friends in danger.





	The Return

**Author's Note:**

> Short prologue  
> I will post more.

In a cave far from Heatherfield, in a mountain, magic stirs in the corners. This mountain cave has long been full of magic; much has happened here. 

But now, look; the lava is burbling in a pool. A creature is rising from within. She- for it is a womanlike creature- flings back her hair. It shortens. She smiles as she cools. 

“At last!” she exclaims, her voice ringing.

The ice cracks, changes. It forms a man. He speaks, in a voice like ice scraping. “We shall strike, and soon. I am hungry, so hungry.”

Hatred and anger boils in the air. Look! The anger is moving close, twisting, writhing, evil. It forms a beast, gray-furred and angry. He roars.

The hatred begins to twist and writhe, forming the shape of a terrible man. His nightmare-black wings extend, then fold. His cold gray tail moves. He is impossibly muscular, with writhing black hair. He wears a blank golden mask, which chills our hearts. His eyes are the worst. There is nothing there.

“We shall have our revenge upon those so-called Guardians.” His voice echoes. “But first, we must have allies. Perhaps a visit to the Meridian prison would be prudent.”

The other two humanlike ones laugh, the creature roars.

And we awaken with a start.

 

Heatherfield, Nigel POV

Nigel was walking home from school. He noticed suddenly that there was no one around. He shivered, walking faster. He ducked into the alleyway he had to go through to get home, and froze. There was someone at the other end of the alleyway.

A huge, muscular man.

With vast, feathered black wings.

And a long, gray tail.

Long black dreadlocks.

A blank golden mask.

Blank white eyes.

Nigel felt fear pounding through his entire body. He stared, then turned to run the other way. 

“Nope.” the man spoke, his voice echoing yet familiar. “Don’t run away, now, Nigel.”

Nigel turned. “How-”

“Did I know your name? Please. I was disguised as your best friend for months.”

“Matt?”

“Didn’t you wonder why he disappeared? Didn’t you wonder why he acted so strangely? He’s been hiding things for months.”

Nigel frowned.

The man laughed. “I am Shagon, the Angel of Malice. And I am here to make my return.  _ Our _ return.”

“Our?” Nigel questioned.

The two winged beings landed. An iceman and a red lady.

A gray beast loped out. 

“The return of the Knights of Destruction! And today, it will be splashed across the news, front page! A brutal murder, with a message.” Shagon declared.

Nigel stiffened. They were planning to murder him. Why else would they tell him so much?

“The fire guardian shall no doubt be  _ especially _ distressed. And today, revenge against the  _ parasite _ shall also be delivered. Prepare to die!”

“How about no?” asked an identical echoing voice, though it lacked the cold, cruel edge. 

And another masked man landed in front of Nigel. He spread his wings, shielding Nigel from view.

“What the-” Nigel gasped.

_ Pew! Pew! Pew!  _ And the battle began. Another gray beast loped out and attacked. Five fairylike girls attacked as well. One threw lightning, another soaked the red lady, another threw fireballs, another entangled the Knights, and the fifth sent tornadoes and fierce gusts of wind at the four Knights. 

“Flee!” shouted Shagon.

The Knights of Destruction fled, followed by the five fairy girls, the other gray beast, and the other masked man.

Nigel could only stare silently.


End file.
